undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Unknown Nightmare/Episode 27
"The Loose End" is the fifth episode of the third season of The Unknown Nightmare. Plot Synopsis After everything that has happened so far, Charlie hasn't had time to look after himself, causing Andy and Dave to make sure that he does. Sean is on the verge of escaping, and Xander is forced to make a decision. Dave goes to finish what he had started. Previously... On The Unknown Nightmare Charlie and Andy were found by Dave, Gordon, Jason and Hawkins, a guard of the mayor of Southfalls. Sean killed the walker that was thrown in at him, and he began to take out the screws of his chains. Charlie ordered the mayor to call Joe, and when he did, Joe lied and said that Sean joined him. Plot Present (Southfalls: Day 9) The day before, Rachel was kidnapped. Dave sat down outside the infirmary, looking at everyone walk by. There were thousands of thoughts running through his head. The first thought, was that his group was drifting away from him, they thought that this town was perfect and safe. But Dave knew that there was something wrong. The second thought, was that it had barely been two days since they lost Jesse. There were images in Dave's head, seeing the body, the blood. The worst feeling was that he couldn't do anything about it. The third thought, was Frank. He had known Frank for seven years. He was a quiet guy, never got into trouble. But after the outbreak, something triggered in Frank. Maybe it was all the pain and anger built in over the years. When Dave took Frank's knife away, he didn't truly believe that Frank was dangerous. But when Frank and Dave were sitting outside Henry's house, after Dave nearly let a walker get him, and when Frank said, "We will all have to kill one day. Eventually, we won't give a damn about it... 'cause we'll all end up the same way", he knew. The guilt of it was getting to him. He remembered the feeling of the knife going into Frank's chest. He remembered the look on Frank's face as he lay on the ground. But the thing that made him angry was the fact the Frank won. "I... told... you. Everyone... is... the same". Frank's final words haunted him. But a new thought came into Dave's head. About everyone being infected. There was one person that he didn't put down, someone that could still be out there. Dave felt someone's hand on his shoulder, and he quickly turned around. He squinted when he looked up, the sunlight was blocking Andy's face. "Hey", Andy said, sitting down next to him. "Hi", Dave said. "What are you doing?" Andy asked. "Just thinking", Dave sighed, "It's funny. Nobody looks worried, like they have nothing to worry about". "It's only day nine", Andy noted, "They probably haven't thought much about food or fuel or anything". Andy looked at Dave, who looked stressed. "You okay?" Andy asked. "I'm fine, it's nothing", Dave lied, "So, we got any leads on Joe?" "Fuck all", Andy sighed, "I might go back to my lab, see if there's anything there". "At least that's something", Dave said, "As long as everyone's okay". Rachel came into his mind, and it was torturing him not to confront the mayor. "Actually, everyone's not okay", Andy said. He hesitated for a moment, knowing that Charlie wouldn't want him to say anything. "You're a doctor, right?" he asked. "Yeah, I am. Why?" Dave replied. "Charlie has these.... nosebleeds", Andy explained, "He has headaches and... when we were being tested by Joe, he fainted. Yesterday before you guys found us, he had a, uh... it was like a damn seizure". "Have you talked to him about it?" Dave asked. "I tried, he won't talk", Andy said, "Maybe you could". "And what do I say to him?" Dave asked, "We don't know each other". "But you're a doctor, maybe it'll knock some sense into him", Andy suggested. "Fine", Dave surrendered, "I'll see what I can do". ---- Charlie was standing in front of the building where the mayor's office was, staring at the guards. The stared back at him. Dave came up behind him, "What are you doing?" "I said I'd stand here until I could see the mayor", Charlie explained. Dave nodded, "So, uh... How's it going?" "Well, other than my family kidnapped by a maniac and the end of the world... peachy", Charlie said. "Andy told me about your nosebleeds, and the headaches", Dave said. "That's great", he said sarcastically. "You gotta get that checked out", Dave said. Charlie turned to him, "I don't have time right now, my family is out there". "And what is standing here doing?" Dave asked. "He knows where they are, or at least I can get him to call Joe and-" "And what?" Dave asked, "You gotta get yourself checked out now". "And what if I don't?" Charlie asked. "If it's nothing serious, nothing will happen. If it is, then you die or... worse before you can find them". ---- Present (The Jail Cell: Day 9) The cell door slid open. Sean raised his head, looking Xander in the eyes. Xander walked in, and knelt down in front of him. "You talking today?" Xander asked. Sean smiled, "I'm walking". Xander looked at him strangely. What he didn't know, was that during the night, Sean had pulled out all of the screws from one of the chains attached to the wall. Sean swung his fist into Xander's face, knocking him backwards into the bars. Sean dragged Xander towards him, even though he wasn't unconscious. Xander was trying to gain his sight back. Sean got the keys off of him, taking them from his pocket. He unlocked his right arm first, then his left, but Xander managed to tackle him to the ground before he could get up. Sean caught one of the screws and stuck into Xander's hand. He hit him again. Xander crawled away, Sean ran out of the cell, and down the hall. When he exited the door at the end of the hall, he was outside. But he was at the edge of a town. There were man-made buildings made of wood. There were guards with guns patrolling the perimeter. He ran towards the woods, away from the town. It was surrounded by metal fences, with barbed-wire at the top. He began to climb it. ---- Present (Southfalls: Day 9) Charlie sat in the doctor's office, waiting for him to come in. He looked on his desk, seeing a picture of the doctor's family before the outbreak. They looked so happy. The door opened, and the doctor walked in. He walked behind his desk and sat down. "So, can I just have the painkillers so I can leave?" Charlie asked. "It's not that easy", the doctor explained, "We gotta run a few tests first, see what we can find". "What kind of tests?" Charlie asked, "I'm prone to failing tests". "Just small tests first, just checking your vision, hearing, balance, co-ordination and reflexes", the doctor said, "If all goes well, you can leave. But if you have difficulty in any of those categories then we'll have to send you in for an MRI". "You guys got electricity here?" Charlie asked. "Yes, and that's probably not the question you should be asking". "What is?" "Should you be worried?" Charlie thought about that for a moment. Of course he was worried, he was human. But there was so much going on at the time. ---- Present (The Woods: Day 9) Sean ran through the woods. Every part of his body was hurting. His face was half-burned, as was his arms. He was missing a finger, so he didn't have a great couple of days. He stopped running, and tried to catch his breath. He leant against a tree. "You're gonna need to be quicker than that", Xander said. He appeared behind Sean, who stepped back. "I'm not going back", Sean said. "You don't have a choice", Xander shouted, "Do you really think he's gonna let you live? And what if you get away and he doesn't find out what you told them? He will kill Charlie's family. And after that, who do you think Charlie will blame". "I'll get to him first", Sean said, "Why do you stay with him? He's got nothing on you. When you did what you did to me, there was nothing in your eyes. No emotion". "What are talking about?" Xander asked. "Being with him changed you", Sean explained, "I don't know what kind of person you were before this, but you weren't this bad. How did you feel when you tortured me?" Xander took out a gun and pointed it at Sean, "Just shut up and start walking". "I know you don't want to be there", Sean said. "If I go with you, we both die", Xander said. "Not unless, we get to him first", Sean said. Xander took it into consideration, "I know this place. Another town not too far from here. Charlie's there". "Where?" Sean asked. "I'll bring you there. I'll tell him that I'm watching you, but we gotta get him quickly", Xander noted, "I'm not on your side, but I'll help. Just don't get in my way". Sean nodded, keeping silent. Xander looked behind Sean, seeing one of the undead. Sean looked at it too. "We turn off the machine before killing him", Sean said. "Whatever", Xander sighed. But in Xander's mind, he didn't care about the apocalypse. He just wanted Joe dead, and if Sean got in the way of that, then Sean's gotta go too. ---- Present (Southfalls: Day 9) "Impressive", Andy laughed, as Ava threw the knife straight at the bullseye. "Not as impressive as a scientist", Ava said. "Quantum physicist", Andy corrected her. "Yeah, I'm not gonna remember that", she said. They were both at the knife-throwing game. She took a deep breath, throwing another knife at the marker. "It's lonely nowadays isn't it?" she asked. "Haven't had much time to think about it", Andy replied. "Well, you should. 'Cause if you are, remember that I am too", she smiled. Andy didn't know how to respond to that. He didn't even know how to take it. But an image of his wife came into his head, and then he knew. He was lonely. He had nobody in the world, but then he looked at Ava. ---- Charlie walked out of the infirmary, his heart racing. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes and hanging his head back. "You okay?" Dave asked. "What?" Charlie said, not hearing what he said. "Your head... what's wrong with it?" "My wife used to ask the same thing", he joked, "It's nothing, just like I said". He chose to lie, so that he could focus on everything else. "That's good", Dave smiled, "So now that you're okay, we gotta talk about Joe. I want you and Andy to speak to the mayor, try and find out where he is". "And what are you gonna do?" Charlie asked. "Just something I gotta do", Dave said, before turning and walking away. Dave walked up to Anya. "I'm heading out", Dave said. "Where?" she asked. "I'm just gonna look around, see if Joe's base is close", he said. "Cool, I'll go with you", she smiled. "Uh, actually", Dave stopped her, "I need you to do something else for me". "Anything", she said. "I need you to get Jason, Henry, Gordon and Ava, and when Andy and Charlie come back, tell them that we need an army", Dave explained. "An army? For what?" she asked. "Because if we find out where Joe is, we're gonna need an army, so that we're one step ahead". "Okay". He walked towards the gates. "Where ya goin'?" Hawkins asked, as Dave reached the gates. "I just need to head out, I got something to do", he said. Xander handed him his gun, "Let's go then". "You're not coming", Dave said. Hawkins smiled, "It's recommended". "Well, thanks but no thanks. I got it", Dave said. ---- Present (Outside The Camp: Day 9) Dave walked down a dirt path. He came to a hill, surrounded by trees. He looked in through the trees. It was their old camp, the one he and Jim found . He looked down at the river, and sighed. He walked away, continuing down the dirt path. He walked for a couple of minutes, until coming to a fence. This was where Jim died. Where Frank murdered him. Dave looked at the barbed wire at the bottom of the fence, seeing a corpse. He walked towards it, and knelt down in front of it. The corpse was undead, and it raised its head slowly. It was Jim. Dave began to cry, seeing Jim's eyes. They were yellow and bloodshot. His skin was slightly decayed, and he was unable to move, stuck in the barbed wire. He couldn't raise his arms, which were stuck in the barbed wire too. "I'm sorry", Dave piped up. He found it hard to speak, the lump in his throat keeping him from talking. "I should have listened to you", he sighed, "When you were suspicious of Frank, I took his side. I shouldn't have. You were right". Jim started groaning, trying to escape from the barbed wire. "I'm headed into a war", Dave continued, "If you were here, we'd probably win. But you're not. We've lost a lot of people so far, and it's only been nine days". Dave took out his rifle. "I remember when you gave me this gun", Dave smiled, "When our camp was overrun the day after the outbreak, you saw me sitting in a corner, too afraid of fighting. And you handed this to me, and said, "Stop being a pussy. You don't fight, you die". And I know what you meant now. I'm gonna stop being a pussy. I'm gonna get out of this corner, and I'm gonna fight". He stood up, looking at Jim. "You taught me that", he smiled. He aimed the gun at Jim's head. "See ya in another life", Dave said, as he pulled the trigger. Did you like this episode? Like Dislike Trivia *This episode is where the story begins to tie up past storylines. *This episode marks the first reappearance of one the four confirmed dead/unknown characters. Category:The Unknown Nightmare Category:The Unknown Nightmare Episodes Category:Issues